


It Was Never Meant To Be

by pinkie2054



Series: Pinkie’s Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/No Comfort, Manipulation, No Beta, Suicide, Whump, Your Tubbo Compass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkie2054/pseuds/pinkie2054
Summary: What happens when Dream decides that manipulating Tommy isn’t worth it anymore?What happens when Tommy loses his last shred of support?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Pinkie’s Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050830
Comments: 22
Kudos: 279





	It Was Never Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> TW Suicide, Manipulation, Depression Invalidation, Angst

“Dream, what- what are you saying?” Tommy’s voice cracked as he spoke, unnamed devastation thick in his words. 

“I’m _saying_ that I’m sick of you and your bullshit!” His green body began pacing back and forth, his tone shifting rapidly to something more malicious. “I have been putting all of my energy into you for _weeks_ , but you aren’t thankful at all! It’s all ‘Tubbo this,’ ‘Tubbo that,’ ENOUGH ABOUT TUBBO! Get it through your head, Tommy!” Tommy flinched. “He. Doesn’t. CARE! It’s been a month, and he hasn’t visited you once! No one has! They couldn’t give a flying _fuck_ about you.”

“I-“ Tommy stuttered. 

“The only one who’s been there for you is _me_. _I_ brought you armor, _I_ came to your party, _I_ cheered you up when you were sad. And this is the thanks I get? You still moping around, complaining? Fuck you, TommyInnit. I’m not dealing with your _shit_ anymore.” Tommy’s eyes filled with tears against his will. They threatened to spill down his face and he furiously blinked them away.

“Dream, please, yo-you’re all I have left,” he begged.

“Tommy, you can handle yourself. I have more _important_ things to deal with.” _More important. More important. More important._

“if… If that’s what you want, Dream,” he whispered.

Dream nodded his head. “It most definitely is.” Tommy hung his head as the person who he considered as his only friend walked away. 

Dream’s footsteps slowly faded, and Tommy was truly alone. Time seemed to slow, days crawling past at a snails pace. 

On a day not unlike any other, Tommy found himself in the nether. Staring at the lava had become sort of a pass time for him, looking into its murky depths and imagining what would happen if he just… 

His “Your Tubbo” compass was held in his hand. Tommy, despite everything, hadn’t been able to part with it. He couldn’t tell you why, he had more than enough reason to get rid of the damn thing, but… it reminded him of simpler times. 

Suddenly, through the fog in his mind, Tommy heard someone approaching. He couldn’t seem to lift his head to see who, though.

The footsteps came to a stop a few blocks away. “ _Tommy_?” an all-too-familiar voice said incredulously. Tommy’s head snapped up, eyes widening at the sight of his old friend. He could understand Tubbo’s shock. His clothes were a mess of stains and tears, his eyes had gone grey and his skin was deathly pale. 

He couldn’t bring himself to speak.

“What happened to you?” Tubbo asked softly, seemingly in disbelief. Something snapped.

“What happened to me?” Tommy repeated. “What _happened?_ You fucking exiled me, Tubbo! You abandoned me!” he screamed.

“I- I was just doing what I thought was best for L’Manberg,” Tubbo reasoned weakly. “I never meant to hurt you…”

Tommy scoffed. “Well how come you haven’t visited me once? Not once, in the entire month and a half that I’ve been exiled. You didn’t want to hurt me? Bullshit. Why would you burn my fucking compass then?”

Tubbo stared, shocked. “I didn’t burn-“ 

“Don’t fucking make excuses with me, you had your goddamn chance! Face it, in the end, you could give a shit about me, but I’m still here, holding your goddamn compass acting like you’ll ever want me again. But I’m done with that,” Tommy declared. “I’m done waiting for your stupid fucking friendship! I don’t need you!”

He let go of the compass, letting it fall into the lake of lava. Tubbo recoiled. ”I’m alone.”

“Tommy, I-I came to tell you that I made a mistake!” Tommy looked up in surprise. “I shouldn’t have exiled you. I was wrong. Please, come back to L’Manberg.” He stated at Tubbo’s outstretched hand.

“Tubbo,” Tommy began, chuckling humorlessly, “don’t you see?”

“See what?”

Tommy made eye contact with the man he once called his friend. “It was never meant to be.” He stepped off of the cliff, falling unceremoniously into the fiery depths below.

The remaining player screamed. “TOMMY, NO!” He reached out to grab his friend, his family, but it was too late. 

Tommy was gone, and he was never coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah.


End file.
